


Oh How Family Grows

by Aureiya



Series: The Best Family a Hobbitling Could Ask For [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo raising Frodo with Thorin, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Thorin's A+ Parenting, kid! Frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli shows up in the Shire with Tauriel to see the Baggins-Oakenshield Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How Family Grows

**Author's Note:**

> More on this series! So what the premise is- last one was that Bilbo and Thorin only had Frodo on weekends, they were in a custody battle after his parent's death. They won the battle in this one! Happy times!

After the last time someone came unexpectedly barging into Bilbo's home after knocking on his door, he came to expect surprises on his doorstep. 

But his dwarven nephew Kíli and his elvish betrothed Tauriel was still quite a surprise. 

"We heard Frodo was officially yours! So we came to celebrate!" Was all an explanation Bilbo got before the rowdy younger dwarf pushed into his hobbit hole. Tauriel, a very respectable lady, apologized for her love's behavior, but followed after him none the less. 

Once Bilbo got over his momentary shock he chuckled. Frodo and Thorin were certainly in for a shock once they returned from their walk to the Market for Frodo's favorite foods.  
__________________________________

When Thorin stumbled into the hobbit hole, joyously ducking into the hall with a young hobbit perched on his shoulders and a basket of fruits and baked goods on his arm, he never expected to be jumped by another dwarf. Especially one he thought he'd left in Erebor. 

"Uncle!! Frodo!!" Kíli shouted with glee as he clung to his mother's brother. Frodo giggle from atop his high perch and patted the braids of the younger dwarfs head in greeting. 

Thorin had by now gripped the young dwarf by the shoulders and was staring incredulously at him and his broad smile, before shaking his head exasperatedly and knocking their foreheads together, gently so as to not unseat the Hobbitling. 

"Kíli you absolute fool! What brings you to the Shire? Should you not be assisting your brother?" Thorin admonished as he led the other dwarf to the sitting area, where he saw Tauriel for the first time, sitting in the only human sized chair they owned. He inclined his head to her then turned expectantly to his nephew as he released Frodo from his shoulders. 

"Well Uncle," the young dwarf began, watching Frodo scramble up into his surprised betrothed's lap, " from you last letter it seemed inevitable that you would either need me here for celebration of Frodo becoming yours, or your loss of him, figured I would start on my journey here before we knew the verdict and come prepared for either chance!" Kíli smiled proudly at Thorin, excited by his own genius. Thorin once again shakes his head at the dwarrow, something he'd gotten out of the habit of but could tell would return quickly. 

"It's alright Thorin," came from the kitchen along with his Hobbit, smirking widely at him and carrying tea, "we still have a guest room. And they did bring gifts."

Thorin was almost surprised he didn't shake his head at the Hobbit, but instead went to kiss Bilbo soundly, ignoring the shrieks of disgust from two nephews now. 

"The more the merrier then." Thorin conceded. 

Kíli and Frodo cheered this time, and Kíli began pulling trinkets out of his pockets for the Hobbitling even as Frodo begged Tauriel for stories. 

Thorin smiled at Bilbo and the rest of his family, glad that Frodo was finally officially theirs.  
_________________________________

That evening as they shared a picnic on the green lawn farther toward the middle of Hobbiton, Gandalf the Grey deigned to show up. 

He carried words of congratulations, and fireworks. 

There the little family sat under a darkening sky, with a blanket full of a young Hobbits favorites, enjoy the spectacle that is a Wizards fireworks, truly joyous that this would be their life for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I think two more installments, maybe as one two chapters fix will happen next. Gotta see Fíli and Dís and Thranduil.


End file.
